Family Reunion
by jyvonne13
Summary: Big Daddy, Blonda, and Mama Cosma stay with Cosmo and Wanda for the week. We all know how much hatred they have for each other. How will this turn out? Will they get kicked out before the weekis over because of their behavior? Or will Big Daddy and Mama Cosma succeed in brekaing Wanda and Cosmo up?
1. Chapter 1

I'mI

**I'm back with another Fairly Odd Parents story. i actually wrote this a little while and i realized i haven't published it yet so...here ya go.**

**By the way for thoe wondering, I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT "COSMO AND WANDA'S STORY". i still plan on finishing it. i don't know when but I WILL finish it. **

**Disclaimer: i don't own the fairly odd parents (unfortunately).**

* * *

Family Reunion

Chapter 1

One afternoon Wanda was flying around Timmy's room trying to catch Poof and get him to eat his lunch. "Poof, you listen to mommy. Come here!"

Cosmo came out of the fishbowl eating a bowl of ice cream. "Hey you two. Having fun?"

"Don't just stand there, help me catch him!" Wanda exclaimed.

Cosmo reached out his arm and grabbed Poof out of the air as he came towards him. "Why do you do this when your mom is PMS-ing? You know it makes her crave more chocolate."

Wanda got rid of the chocolate bar she was nibbling on. "It makes me feel better. Leave me alone!"

Cosmo sat Poof down on Timmy's bed and gave him a spoonful of his ice cream. He laughed at the face he made since he wasn't used to the cold. He took a bite himself and shared it with him. "Are Timmy's parent's still home?"

Wanda nodded. "Yeah. I don't think they're leaving anytime soon either. Too bad we can't go downstairs." She took the spoon from Cosmo and got some ice cream herself. Then she kissed both of them.

Suddenly Mama Cosma poofed into the room. "Hi Cosmo, how are you?" she said giving him a hug. "How's my little grandson?" she said kissing Poof as well.

"You skipped Wanda," Cosmo pointed out.

"Hi Wanda," Mama Cosma said less enthusiastically. "Where's your god child?"

"At school," Wanda replied.

Wanda suddenly heard the phone rang. "I'll go get that." She poofed into the castle in the fishbowl and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"No Vinny, put it over there!" Big Daddy exclaimed. "Imbecile," he mumbled. "How are you Wanda?"

"I'm fine daddy," Wanda said.

"That idiot husband of yours hasn't blown up your house yet has he?"

Wanda glared. "Daddy, don't say those things about Cosmo."

"Alright fine. Well anyway, I wanted to know if it would be okay if Blonda and I came over for a few days."

"Why?"

"I don't know, just to visit. We haven't seen you since your son was born after all."

Wanda hesitated for a moment. Her father and Blonda spending a few days with her wasn't something she looked forward to. Especially them in the same house as Cosmo, they already didn't like him as it was. "Well…I'll have to run it by Cosmo."

"Why's that?"

"Because he's my husband and we live together daddy. I have to tell him about these things."

"Alright then. Call me back when you tell him."

"Okay, bye." She hung up the phone. Then she poofed out of the fishbowl where Cosmo was still sitting on the bed with Mama Cosma was holding Poof. She sat down next to her husband.

"Who was on the phone?" Cosmo asked.

"It was probably some man she's been having an affair with. Didn't I tell you she's no good for you? I recall she went out with someone named Juandissimo. He could be who she's seeing…"

"No way, I would never cheat on Cosmo. Especially with Juandissimo!" Wanda said insulted that Mama Cosma would even think such things about her. She turned back to Cosmo. "It was my father. He wants to stay over with Blonda for a few days."

"Oh that's an excellent idea!" Mama Cosma said. "I should stay over too. It'll be like a family reunion."

"I guess that's okay," Cosmo said. The idea of Big Daddy, Blonda, and Mama Cosma in the same house was less than appealing to him but he couldn't really say no to his mother like that.

Suddenly the door opened and they all froze expecting Timmy's parents but it was only Timmy. He looked back and forth between all of them. "Hi?"

"Hey sport. How was school?" Wanda asked.

Timmy shrugged. "Boring as always. But it was the last day. No more school for 2 months," he said happily as he dropped his bag. Then he peeked out the door before closing it.

"Anyway, I'm going to go home and pack. See you all in a few days," Mama Cosma said before poofing away.

"You know my parents are right down stairs and there's fairies crowding my room?" Timmy said.

"Timmy, they won't notice a thing," Cosmo said.

"He has a point though," Wanda said. "If they stay here someone's bound to notice six fairies around here. Maybe we should go home."

"Wait, what?" Timmy asked confused.

"Our parents are staying over. We're gonna go back to our house in fairy world for a couple of weeks," Cosmo explained.

"Wait so you're leaving me? For two weeks?! What if I need a wish?" Timmy said.

"Don't worry, you can come with us. You're out of school aren't you? No one will notice the difference," Wanda said.

"But how are we gonna explain it to my parents?" Timmy asked.

Wanda and Cosmo gave each other a knowing smile as they thought of a plan.

* * *

**Big Daddy, Mama Cosma, and Blonda all under the same roof with Wanda and Cosmo. This cannot end very well.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, the doorbell rang and Mr. Turner answered it. Standing on the front steps were two strange looking people he'd never met before. One had green hair and green eyes and the other had swirly pink hair and pink eyes and they were both wearing hats and t-shirts that said "Magical Learning Camp".

"Um, can I help you?" Mr. Turner asked.

"We're with the Magical Learning Camp, a two weeks summer camp to teach your kid," Wanda said.

"Tell me, do you have a son?" Cosmo said.

"Well yes, as a matter of fact I do," Mr. Turner said.

Mrs. Turner came over. "Who is this honey?"

"These two work at the Magical Learning Camp," Mr. Turner replied.

Wanda handed them a brochure. "How would you like to send your kid to a two week summer camp where he won't have any fun and he'll learn about math and all sorts of learning?"

Mr. and Mrs. Turner looked at the brochure then at each other. "Well…"

"He'll be gone for two weeks and out of your hair so you can spend your time being the adults you are and not have to worry about the pressures of taking care of a son," Cosmo said.

"We'll take it!" they said. "Timmy!"

Timmy came downstairs innocently even though he knew exactly what was going on. "Yes, oh loving parents?"

"We're sending you to learning camp for two weeks," Mrs. Turner said.

"What? I have to go to camp to _learn_?" Timmy got on his knees. "Please don't make me go!"

"No use changing our minds. You're going to…hey where'd you say this camp is?" Mr. Turner asked.

"In Fair…" Wanda stepped on Cosmo foot before he could say Fairy World. "Ow! Um…Fair..ly…far away land?"

Mr. and Mrs. Turner shrugged. "Works for us." They made Timmy go pack his things and didn't question why he was back downstairs in 30 seconds flat because he'd already packed them. "Bye Timmy."

"Don't worry; we'll discipline your kid really good. He'll be like a walking Einstein when he gets back," Cosmo said. They went outside and to the camp bus in the driveway. Timmy got in the backseat next to Poof who was sitting in a car seat and Cosmo and Wanda got up front with Cosmo in the driver's seat.

"Aw man, you guys, that trick was great! They totally fell for it! They even bought the whole Fairly Far Away Land thing." Timmy said laughing.

"Of course they did Timmy," Wanda said. She shrunk herself and Cosmo down to their normal sizes since their legs were extremely cramped in the small space in front of them. Cosmo started the car and they were off down the street.

"Cosmo, you know how to drive?" Timmy asked surprised.

"Of course Timmy. I may not be too bright, but I _do_ know how to drive," Cosmo said. He showed him his driver's license. "See? I'm even certified."

"But why do fairies need to drive when you know how to fly?"

Wanda shrugged. "Sometimes we just don't feel like flying. We have a car back home."

"Even if we don't use it very much," Cosmo said.

Wanda leaned back thoughtfully. "This is just like when we were young on one of our joyrides."

Cosmo leaned over and kissed her. "We should abandon Timmy and Poof one day and do that again." She kissed him again.

Timmy covered Poof's eyes from Cosmo and Wanda's affection. "Hey, we're still here." Then he saw they were about to crash into a sixteen wheel truck. "Cosmo look out!"

Cosmo turned back to the road and pressed a button on the car, then it jumped straight over the truck. Afterwards they ran into traffic ahead of them. "Crap!" he said.

Wanda pressed another button. "Hold on guys." The car started to get skinnier and skinnier until it could slide straight through the cars ahead of them. Then they were zooming around them through the traffic until they reached the edge of Dimmsdale.

"So when are we gonna get to Fairy World?" Timmy asked.

"Oh, I guess we should go there now," Wanda said. She waved her wand and the edge of the rainbow bridge appeared in front of them. Cosmo drove across the bridge until they saw the huge Fairy World sign. Soon they pulled into the driveway of a fairly large house with a green convertible car in the front driveway.

"Nice car," Timmy said.

"It used to be blue but Cosmo changed it to green," Wanda said. She poofed them out of the car and her and Cosmo into their regular clothes then poofed the camp bus away. She picked up Poof then they all went into the house.

Timmy gasped when they went inside. It was really big! It had a big hallway and a tall spiral staircase leading to the second floor which could be seen from down below. There were a lot of rooms up there and a pair of French doors which seemed to lead to a balcony. Downstairs to the left of where they were standing was a living room with a grand piano inside and to the right was a kitchen and dining room. And at the end of the hallway was a huge wedding picture of Cosmo and Wanda.

"Wow," Timmy said amazed. He looked over at the grand piano. "Who plays?"

"I do," Wanda said.

'She got bored a long time ago and decided to learn," Cosmo said.

"I'm going to go put Poof down for his nap. Then we've got to clean this place up," Wanda said flying upstairs with her baby.

They spent that day cleaning the house. Cosmo and Wanda hadn't been home in a long time and even when they did come home occasionally when Timmy was at school, they didn't stay very long. Now, the next day they hopped in the car and went grocery shopping since there was no food in the house and they had been eating out since they got there.

"Whoa!" Timmy exclaimed pointing to oranges that were three times larger than normal. "Those are the biggest oranges I've ever seen in my life!"

"Oranges are bigger here," Wanda said putting a few in their cart which didn't have wheels since it floated (which amazed Timmy).

"Poof, poof," Poof said picking up a bag of grapes.

"Sure Poof, we'll get grapes," Wanda said.

"Speaking of fruit, we've got to get strawberries," Cosmo said putting some in the cart.

"Don't forget the chocolate," Wanda said. They liked to eat chocolate covered strawberries on their romantic nights.

"Why do you need that?" Timmy asked.

Wanda and Cosmo looked at each other knowingly then back at him. "No reason."

They went up and down the aisle's buying food for the week and Timmy ooh'd and ahh'd at all of the fairy food he'd never heard of before.

* * *

The next day, since Cosmo and Wanda's parents weren't there yet, Timmy wanted a grand tour of Fairy World. So they took him around the town showing him the stores and restaurants. They took him to see their high school and college, they ran into some of their friends, and they even spent a few hours in Rio which was like the Las Vegas of Fairy World. At 8:30 they went back home and Timmy complained that it was too early but Wanda insisted so that Poof could go to bed.

"So what are we gonna do tomorrow you guys?" Timmy asked. He was sitting in the living room with Cosmo with Robot Chicken on the TV.

Cosmo shrugged. "Whatever you want to do. I think there's a baseball game later on this week."

"Fairies play baseball?"

"It's not just the American pastime," Cosmo said.

Wanda flew in from putting Poof to bed. "Cosmo, Timmy shouldn't be watching this. It's too inappropriate," she said changing the channel.

"I was watching Robot chicken when I was 10, and you love this show anyway," Cosmo said. "Well, back then I had to watch it late at night when mama was asleep…"

"Yeah, that should have said something to you," Wanda said. She poofed up a box then spread a Monopoly game board in front of them.

"Ooh, can I be the banker?" Cosmo asked.

Wanda shook his head. "No, I'll be the banker. You know you can't count right."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day after taking Timmy downtown for the afternoon they came home for dinner. Not long after they came inside, Mama Cosma came in. "Hi everyone!"

"Mama what are you doing here? You said you wouldn't be here for a few more days," Cosmo said.

"Oh I know, but I just couldn't stay away from my little boy very long," she said hugging him and pinching his cheek. She let go of him. "So, where should I put my things dear?"

"Upstairs, come on," Cosmo said showing her to one of the guest rooms upstairs.

When they came back downstairs, Mama Cosma saw the piano in the living room. "Cosmo, you play?" she said happily.

Cosmo shook his head. "No way. Wanda does though."

Mama Cosma looked disappointed. "Oh, do you now?"

Wanda nodded modestly. "Yeah, a little bit."

Cosmo put his arm around her shoulders. "Don't be like that, you're amazing."

"If you're as good as Cosmo says you are how come you never taught him how to play? If you had any kind of heart you would have," Mama Cosma said to Wanda with her arms crossed.

"She did teach me but it was too hard so I just let her play it," Cosmo said defending Wanda.

"Hey Wanda, I want to hear you play," Timmy said.

"Are you sure? I haven't played for a while," Wanda said modestly.

"I'm sure it's not that bad, come on," Timmy said pulling her over to the grand piano.

Wanda sat down and started to play one of her favorite songs. She remembered how much she loved playing this thing. I'll have to play more often, she thought. Once she finished her song she smiled triumphantly. "Ta-da."

"That was great," Timmy said.

Mama Cosma rolled her eyes. "Well, I guess it was at least decent."

Wanda glared at her but she kept from snapping at her. She wouldn't do that…yet. "I'm gonna keep playing, this is fun!" She turned back around and found more music to play.

While she did that, the rest of them went to the kitchen. Cosmo put Poof in his high chair where he was occupied with his toys. "How long is she gonna play?" Timmy asked.

Cosmo shrugged. "I don't know. When she really gets into it it's nearly impossible to get her to stop. One time she played for six hours straight."

Timmy raised his eyebrows. "Seriously? When was that?"

"Before we got to be your god parents. And since she hasn't played for a while she might be sitting there for the next few days," Cosmo said.

"Has she done that before?" Timmy asked.

Cosmo shook his head. "No, but she might."

"Well, I for one don't know why she even bother's. She's not even that good to be honest with you," Mama Cosma said disapprovingly.

Cosmo and Timmy glanced at each other and rolled their eyes behind her back. Mama Cosma knew Wanda was talented, but she wouldn't admit that until Fairy World was destroyed by Giant Bucket of Acid World.

"So anyway, what's for dinner?" Mama Cosma asked.

Cosmo shrugged. "I don't know. Wanda was going to make dinner."

"You see! This is the reason Wanda is no good for you Cosmo. If Wanda was a good wife she'd have dinner ready for you by now and you wouldn't have to question it. You could have had a woman who satisfies your needs instead of sitting at the piano playing music all day."

"But I like Wanda's music," Cosmo said.

"That doesn't matter!" she exclaimed.

"Well how about I make dinner?" Cosmo said poofing up some pans and a cooking spoon.

"NO!" they exclaimed. It was no secret that Cosmo was the worst chef ever. If he made dinner not only would he burn everything but he'd blow up the kitchen too.

"Aw come on. I'll make lasagna," Cosmo said.

"Um, how about you just go get Wanda to make dinner?" Timmy said. The last thing he wanted was to try Cosmo's food again.

Cosmo pouted. "Fine." He flew into the living room and sat next to Wanda.

"I'm playing our song," she said.

"This isn't 'Hero'," he said.

She shook her head. "Not 'Hero'. It's 'Endless Love'."

He kissed her cheek. "I hate to stop you from playing but we're kinda getting hungry."

Wanda stopped playing. "Oh yeah, I guess I kind of did forget about dinner." They went back into the kitchen and she first made Poof a bottle. She kissed his cheek. "Here you go sweet heart." Cosmo came over and held the bottle for him then she started making the rice and chicken nuggets for dinner.

"This is all you're making for dinner?" Mama Cosma said as disapprovingly as always.

"I'm saving all the fancy stuff for when everyone gets here," Wanda answered patiently.

* * *

She came out of the room and saw Mama Cosma leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. "Um, hi?"

"I don't like you," Mama Cosma said.

Wanda glared at her. "Well, what else is new?" she said sarcastically. "Is that the reason you came here? To insult me the whole time?"

"I came here to visit my Cosmo lo-lo," Mama Cosma said angrily. "It's not my fault you came with the package. I just don't think you're good enough for him. I don't understand. Cosmo, could have any woman but instead he chooses you to spend his life with…"

Wanda was fed up with how she was acting and couldn't take being the good wife anymore. "So what if you think I'm not good enough for him? He loves me and there's nothing you can do about that!"

"You can't give him love! Only I can give him the love he needs!"

Wanda snorted. "Oh really? I'll have you know I give him more love than you ever could! I make him happy, I take care of him. He once told me that the best things in his life are me and Poof. Who gave him Poof? I did! You could never give him a child!"

"Oh please. Timmy wished for him."

"I carried him for six months and gave birth to him!" Wanda exclaimed.

"Cosmo would have been just fine without him," Mama Cosma defended. "All he needs is a mother's love."

"He needs more than that, you know why? Because you smother him!"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!" Wanda shouted. "That's why he left you in the first place! He didn't want you holding him down and controlling his life!"

"He would have been just fine if you hadn't taken him away! I bet it was _your_ idea to leave anyway! He deserves a better lover than you anyway!"

"What can you give him Mama Cosma? You can only give him but so much. _I'm_ the one who kisses him! _I_ make love to him at night!"

Mama Cosma gasped. "You take that back! How dare you sleep with my Cosmo lo-lo!"

"Hel-lo, we're _married_! We've been having sex every other night for almost 10,000 years. It's not like I force him into these things, half the time _he_ starts it. If I wasn't a good enough lover for him why the hell would he tell me how good I am when I was riding him last night, huh?!"

Mama Cosma got in her face. "You listen to me Wanda. One of these days I _will_ get Cosmo away from you and you'll be sorry." She stormed off into her room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The next day when Wanda was playing with Timmy and Poof, the doorbell rang.

"Is that Big Daddy and Blonda?" Timmy asked.

Wanda nodded. "It should be." She went to the door and surely it was them. "Hi daddy," she said giving her father a hug.

"Hey sweet heart," Big Daddy said.

Wanda and Blonda stared at each other down their noses. Blonda was dressed like she just stepped off the red carpet (which she probably did). She had on a pale blue knee length form fitting dress with a black belt, white ankle boots, and a tiara.

"Wanda," she said.

"Still with the tiara thing Blonda? You're not the queen of the world," Wanda said.

Blonda put her hand on her hip. "I'm the queen of Fairywood. That's more than you have to say for yourself."

Wanda snickered. "Yeah, queen of Fairywood without a Zappy. At least I have _three_ to my name."

Blonda glared at her trying to think of a comeback. "Well at least _I_ have a life. Instead of you marrying a nerd and spending your life as a fairy god parent."

Wanda glared at her. "I'll have you know..!"

"Girls!" Big Daddy said. "Where can we put our stuff Wanda?"

"This way," Wanda said. She flew past the living room.

"Hi Big Daddy, hi Blonda," Timmy said as he and Poof waved.

"Hey kid," Big Daddy said.

Suddenly they heard some kind of explosion in the kitchen. "What was that?" Blonda asked.

They flew into the kitchen and Cosmo was in there and the refrigerator was blown up. "Cosmo, what did you do?" Wanda asked.

"Well I was trying to poof a soda out of the refrigerator and…this happened," he said gesturing to the blown up refrigerator.

Wanda smiled and shook her head. Cosmo was the only fairy she knew who could blow up a refrigerator trying to get a soda. It didn't matter; she didn't mind cleaning up his messes. She waved her wand and the fridge turned to normal and a sprite appeared in his hand.

"Thanks dear," he said.

"You're welcome sweet heart," she said.

He waved at her father and sister. "Hi Big Daddy, hi Blonda." Big Daddy nodded at him and Blonda just snickered.

"Come on," Wanda said leading them upstairs.

"Tell me Wanda, how did you put up with that idiot for this long?" Blonda said.

Wanda ignored that. She showed them to their rooms. "Enjoy yourselves. I'm going to go start dinner." She flew back downstairs and ran into Cosmo once she got there. "Why did we do this?"

He ran his fingers through her hair. "Don't worry Wanda. It might not be that bad."

* * *

Things certainly were bad. Mama Cosma would constantly insult Wanda and put her down. Big Daddy constantly insulted Cosmo and intimidated him. And Blonda was constantly insulting both of them and acting like she was above everyone. The only neutral ones were Timmy and Poof. Poof because he was a baby and didn't care either way and Timmy because he loved his god parents and didn't see any reason for their families to hate their relationship.

One night Wanda went into the bathroom to shower and wash her hair. Blonda came in after her. Wanda glared at her. "Um, can I help you?"

Blonda looked in the mirror. "Ugh, your mirror is disgusting. I feel like I'm staying in a poor house."

Wanda crossed her arms. "I really wish you'd quit going on about how you're so much better than everyone because you have a lot of money. It's really getting old."

Blonda picked up Wanda's shampoo. "Ew, why do you use this?"

"It's a really good shampoo."

"You want good shampoo? Wait here." She flew to her room and brought back a purple bottle. "Use this."

Wanda took it and stared at it for a moment. "This isn't some trick is it? It's not gonna make all my hair fall out?"

Blonda rolled her eyes. "Can't a girl do something good for her pathetic sister every once in a while? It'll make your hair shinier and softer. Maybe it'll make you at least a little bit pretty for your husband."

"I'll have you know Cosmo thinks I'm gorgeous," Wanda said insulted.

"I'm pretty sure he's lying to you." She walked out of the bathroom.

The next day Wanda did feel like her hair was shinier and softer. She ran into Blonda again. "Wow, that stuff works. It's not half as pretty as me but I guess a person could only get so close to being as pretty as me."

Wanda rolled her eyes. "You're ridiculous."

"Oh please, you know your husband already thinks I'm hot. It wouldn't surprise me if he chose me over you. Not saying I'd ever want to be with him, ew."

Wanda glared at her. "He would never say that!"

"Well, let's go find out." They flew into the dining room where everyone was sitting around the table playing spades. They flew over to Cosmo who was sitting at the head of the table with Poof on his lap. "Cosmo, who's prettier, me or Wanda?"

"I think Blonda is prettier," Mama Cosma said.

Blonda smiled. "Well thank you."

Cosmo looked back and forth between them. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Just tell us. Me or Blonda. And be totally honest," Wanda said.

"Totally honest?" he confirmed.

"Yes. Don't sugar coat anything."

"Wanda's prettier. She's gorgeous. She's curvier and hotter and her pink hair brings out her eyes. Plus she doesn't wear too much make up like Blonda does and I like her natural beauty. And her nose is real."

Wanda smirked at her sister. "In your face!"

Blonda glared at her. "Who cares what he thinks?! I was still voted one of the top five hottest girls in Fairywood!" She stormed off.

Wanda sat down next to Cosmo and he handed her Poof. "So what was that all about?" Cosmo asked.

Wanda shook her head. "She's just jealous."

* * *

One night Cosmo woke up next to his beautiful woman. They were sprawled out sideways across the bed having been too tired to even get under the covers after making love. He ran his hand gently across her breasts and smiled at the thought of it. He was so glad he was with Wanda. The way she made him feel at night was incredible. They had sound proofed their room so no one would hear them screaming. If they hadn't they surely would have woken up everyone in the house.

He got up and slipped on his green robe, then flew to the bathroom. When he came out he bumped into Big Daddy. He rubbed his eyes and looked at him nervously. "Hey Mr. Big Daddy sir. What's up?"

Big Daddy narrowed his eyes at him. "You're in my way. I always get water at midnight."

"Oh," Cosmo chuckled.

"You think that's funny?"

Cosmo shook his head quickly. "No, of course not. I used to eat fruit jell-o every night before I went to bed."

"So you been sleeping with my little girl?" Big Daddy said with a menacing tone.

Of course he was but he figured if he told Big Daddy that, it would be his death. He pretended to laugh. "Ha, of course not Big Daddy. I didn't sleep with Wanda. I mean, we've never even had sex…"

"I never said anything about having sex."

Cosmo bit his tongue. Him and his big mouth. "Um, well…"

"So you _were_ having sex with her."

"Well, um, she liked it," he said with a shrug.

Big Daddy glared at him. "Let me tell you something Cosmo. If I ever find out you've put another child in her…" he held up his fist.

Cosmo gulped nervously. "Right, of course." He flew past him and went back in to the room closing the door behind him. He knew Big Daddy didn't like him. He thought he was an idiot and wasn't good enough for Wanda. Cosmo had been trying his hardest to show him that he was a good man for Wanda, but apparently it hadn't been working. He tossed his robe off and lay down next to his wife. He put his arm around her. She opened her eyes slightly when she felt him and smiled. He smiled too and they cuddled up closer to each other, then went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The next evening they were in the dining room and Wanda brought in their dinner for that night. "Enjoy everyone." She took her place between her husband and Timmy.

"This is amazing Wanda," Timmy said.

Wanda rubbed his head. "Thanks sweetie."

"I guess it's okay. I never would have thought you'd learn to cook Wanda," Blonda said.

"I've always cooked better than you. When you cook it tastes like plastic," Wanda said back.

"So you've always known how to cook?" Mama Cosma said. "I wouldn't have known it. I thought you were keeping Cosmo underfed."

"A man should be able to cook for his woman too," Big Daddy said. "But I guess that's one more thing to add to the list that Cosmo isn't able to give to Wanda."

"I can give her a lot more than you think," Cosmo said feeling annoyed by the constant ridicule they'd been receiving all day.

"Surely you can give her more love than Wanda can give you," Mama Cosma said.

"Did we go over this already Mama Cosma? I can give him more love than he'd ever dream of," Wanda said.

"Of course you can Wanda. Now this moron…" Big Daddy said pointing to Cosmo.

"You take that back!" Mama Cosma exclaimed.

Wanda sighed. They went on arguing like this for the next five minutes and she couldn't take it anymore. This was turning out to be the worst two weeks ever. She cherished the time when she could be alone with Cosmo and Timmy and Poof, but when she had to be around everyone else she had to deal with Mama Cosma and Blonda putting her down and her father putting her husband down. She couldn't take it anymore. She stood up giving all of them a glare then flew out of the room.

Big Daddy, Mama Cosma, and Blonda were silent now. Before they could say anything, Cosmo stood up as well. "What's the matter with all of you? All she's done is be nice to you this whole week ad this is how you treat her?" He flew out of the room to go find her before they could speak.

Timmy glared at the silenced fairies at the table. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He knew that they all had some issues but he never would have imagined it would turn out like this. He'd been trying to keep quiet and let it slide past him but he could see that his god parents were very upset and he knew he had to say something. "So no answer? What's the matter, huh?" He didn't wait for any one of them to answer the question. "I know you have your problems with them, but they're your family. You can't treat them this way. They were nice enough to invite you to stay with them; they didn't have to do that. I don't even see why they did since you treat them this way. Cosmo and Wanda are the nicest fairies I've ever met and they deserve a lot more credit than you give them." He stood up and picked Poof up out of his high chair. "Come on Poof." They left the room to make sure Cosmo and Wanda were okay.

Cosmo was angry. Big Daddy could insult him. He didn't like it, the man made him cower in fear sometimes, but he could all he wanted to. But what made him mad was how they treated Wanda. They had reason to talk about him, he was the dumb one, of course they talked about him. But why talk about Wanda? He didn't get it. As far as he could see, Wanda had no flaws. She was kind and beautiful, she was a good mother and god mother and she was a good wife. She didn't deserve the things they said about her and to see how upset they had made her that day, it made him really mad.

He found her sitting on the back swing. He flew over and sat next to her. "Are you okay?" he asked holding her hand.

She squeezed his hand. "I'm just upset. Why did we invite them over here?"

He shrugged. "I guess we just thought things would be okay for once."

"I kind of miss back when it was just you and me, you know? They didn't know we were together and we didn't have any worries," Wanda said.

He leaned back. "Yeah. No worries, no having to deal with their insults, having sex in Rio." He and Wanda laughed. "Should we tell them to leave?"

Wanda shrugged. "They're gonna be gone the day after tomorrow. Maybe we should just spend the day away from them. I don't think my nerves can take anything else."

The back door opened again and Timmy came outside carrying Poof. "Are you two okay?"

Wanda nodded. "We're okay, just annoyed." She held her hands out for Poof. "Come here sweetie." He floated over to her and she kissed his forehead.

Timmy sat down next to Cosmo. "I told them how rude they are and they shouldn't have said those things to you."

"Thanks Timmy. At least someone cares," Cosmo said.

"Are you gonna kick them out?"

Cosmo and Wanda shook their heads. "No."

"You two are _way_ too nice."

"We're just leaving tomorrow. Wanna go to 7 Flags tomorrow?" Cosmo asked him.

"Don't you mean 6 Flags?"

They shook their heads. "No, it's 7."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

They woke up before Mama Cosma, Blonda and Big Daddy the next day. After Cosmo and Wanda got dressed he woke up Timmy and Wanda got Poof ready. She prepared a bag of bottles and diapers for him then put him in a stroller and Cosmo wrote a note saying they'd be back later and put it on the refrigerator, then they were off.

They spent the whole day there getting on huge roller coasters and Timmy even braved getting on baby rides with Poof. That evening around 8:30 they went back home and found them all in the living room waiting for them.

"Did you have fun?" Big Daddy asked.

Timmy nodded. "Yeah! 7 Flags is way better than 6 Flags."

"I need to go put Poof to bed," Wanda said not wanting to speak to them at all.

"I'll go with you," Cosmo said.

"Wait," Big Daddy said before they could leave the room. "Look, we know we've been a little hard on you this week…"

"More than a little," Cosmo mumbled.

"Well we thought about it and…"

"We're sorry," Mama Cosma finished.

Cosmo and Wanda's eyes got wide in surprise. "You are?!"

"Yes. Some of the things we've said have been a little uncalled for. And Timmy was right, you invited us over here and we should have shown both of you more respect," Mama Cosma said.

"And we realize how much you two love each other," Big Daddy said, " so even though we don't approve of the relationship…"

"Even though I don't like Wanda," Mama Cosma said.

"And I think Cosmo is a moron," Big Daddy said, "we'll try to tolerate the fact that you're married a little better."

"Daddy you really mean that?" Wanda said still very surprised. She never thought she would ever hear these words out of her father's mouth.

Big Daddy sighed. "Yes. We do." He noticed Blonda hadn't said anything. "Right Blonda?"

She looked up from filing her nails. "Huh? Oh yeah, sure."

"Wow, thanks," Cosmo said.

"But Cosmo if you ever decide to leave Wanda, that's still okay with me," Mama Cosma threw in.

Cosmo glared at her. "Mom!"

* * *

The next afternoon Big Daddy, Blonda and Mama Cosma left. They didn't say one insult towards Cosmo and Wanda (although Blonda took to pretty much ignoring them instead of being nice) and were actually pleasant to be around.

They stayed in Fairy World for a few more days then had to pack their bags and get Timmy back home when they told his parents he would be back. They got back in the camp bus and once they got to the house Cosmo and Wanda poofed into their human outfits and went to the door with him.

Mrs. Turner opened it. "Oh Timmy you're back. Honey, Timmy's back," she called.

Mr. Turner came over. "Aw, our fun time is over," he said sounding disappointed.

"You're son is 100% smarter now," Wanda said.

"Really? Let's ask him a really hard question dear," Mrs. Turner said.

"Alright, hmm, what's 3 plus 3?" Mr. Turner asked.

"Six."

"Ooh, what's the capital of the United States?" Mrs. Turner asked.

"Washington D.C."

"Wow he is smarter!" they exclaimed excitedly.

"How much do we owe you for the camp?" Mrs. Turner asked pulling out a check book.

"Um well…" Wanda was about to say nothing since she didn't think it was right for Timmy's parents to pay them but Cosmo cut her off.

"Fifty bucks," Cosmo said ignoring Wanda's glare.

"Here you go," Mrs. Turner said handing him the check.

"See ya," Cosmo said. He and Wanda left the house and went back out to their car which they drove up the street away from the house them poofed away and went to Timmy's room where they laughed about their trick.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this. It's not long but it's funny. Peace out!**


End file.
